


Warriors as Vines and Memes

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Memes, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Vines, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: This is just some vines performed by some warriors clan leaders. It's actually my FNAF MMD Vines writing, but with warriors instead. These are the warrior cats being each animatronic:Freddy - LeopardstarBonnie - TigerstarChica - FirestarFoxy - BrokenstarGolden Freddy - OnestarToy Freddy - MistystarToy Bonnie - CrookedstarToy Chica - BluestarMangle - LeafstarMarionette - TallstarBalloon Boy - RowanstarJJ - NightstarMary (Nikki Desu's OC) - BramblestarNikki Desu - Harestar
Relationships: Leafstar x Crookedstar (Warriors), Leopardstar x Firestar (Warriors), Tallstar x Onestar (Warriors), Tigerstar x Brokenstar (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	1. Vines Part 1

Firestar: It's time to play... who stole the drugs?  
Brokenstar: Was it me?  
Leopardstar: Was it me?  
Tigerstar: It was him. *points at Onestar*  
Onestar: Fucking pink fairies everywhere.

Firestar: BEEP! Oh my god, there's a fire!  
Brokenstar: No, I'm just cooking.  
Firestar: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you a smoke detector?  
Brokenstar: ...  
Firestar: That's what I thought. Shut up. BEEP!

Tigerstar: *goes flying of a slide*  
It was at this moment Tigerstar knew... he fucked up.  
Tigerstar: *ends up hitting head on wall*

Firestar: Cut my life into pieces. This is my chocolate bar. *weird noises*

Brokenstar: I love watching the waves.  
Tigerstar: I'm in love with you, Brokenstar.  
Brokenstar: O__O *tries to run*  
Tigerstar: *grabs Brokenstar*  
Brokenstar: AAAHHHH!

Firestar: Welcome to dating advice with Firestar! Onestar, what's your question?  
Onestar: How do you tell if a girl likes you?  
Firestar: SHE DOESN'T!

Leopardstar: Oh my god! There he is!  
Brokenstar: *whispers* Just wait.  
Leopardstar: *whispers* What do I say? I'm so nervous right now.  
Brokenstar: Okay, go.  
Leopardstar: *walks up to Firestar* HAJIFDJEAZHJJIITGGS  
Firestar: O_____O

Tigerstar: Can you pass me a water?  
Firestar: *jumps in air, does backflip, and kicks cup*  
Brokenstar: *gets hit by cup and falls*  
Tigerstar: ...Why?!

Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Leopardstar: *laughs*  
Firestar: *spins like a ballerina*  
Brokenstar: *gets nuts kicked by Firestar*  
Leopardstar: *gets nuts kicked by Firestar*  
Tigerstar: *gets nuts kicked by Firestar*  
Firestar: :D

*song plays*  
Leopardstar: *Onestar punches him in the nuts*  
Brokenstar: *Onestar punches him in the nuts*  
Onestar: *punches himself in the nuts*

Brokenstar: How can someone be so adorable... AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME?!!  
Tigerstar: ...

Brokenstar: Okay. Remember what Mistystar said. *whistles*  
Firestar: *flies in the air randomly* BAGA BAGA BAGA BAGA  
Brokenstar: What the fuck?

Firestar: *sees Brokenstar and Tigerstar together*  
Brokenstar: You know I love you, right?  
Tigerstar: I love you, too.  
*Brokenstar and Tigerstar hug*  
Firestar: All the hot guys are either taken or gay!  
Leopardstar: I AM RIGHT HERE!!!

Crookedstar: Hey, what's Obama's last name again?  
Leafstar: *spins and slaps Crookedstar*

Firestar: Wanna see what I can do with my hands?  
Bluestar: No thank you... what are you doing?  
Firestar: *hands spin*  
Bluestar: Oh, hell nah.

Mistystar: Come on man, show us something!  
Tigerstar: Nah, it's embarassing!  
Crookedstar: *taps Toy Freddy's shoulder* Do something. *approaches Tigerstar*  
Tigerstar: *jumpkicks Crookedstar*  
Crookedstar: *goes flying*  
*Mistystar and Tigerstar walk over to him*  
Mistystar: *looks down and then back up* Shit.

Leopardstar: *saying some kind of story*  
Onestar: *interupts and starts own story*  
Leopardstar: *punches Onestar out of the way* MY STORY TIME!!!  
Tigerstar and Firestar: O__O  
Leopardstar: *continues story like nothing happened*

Firestar: *burps*  
Bluestar: Ew! That wasn't very lady like!  
Firestar: I. Don't. Give. A fuck!

Brokenstar: Say it... say it again.  
Tigerstar: No way, Jose?  
Brokenstar: That right th- who is Jose?  
Tigerstar: Babe, it's just a thing.  
Onestar: *says some word I don't understand*  
Brokenstar: *points at Onestar* WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!!

Firestar: Masukibonics. *points at salt and pepper* Salt and pepper! *points at banana* It banana! *points at Bluestar* Bluestar! It's my sister!  
Bluestar: ...

Crookedstar: *knee hits table* Ah, geez!  
No one ever asks how the table feels...  
Table: *spins crazily*

Firestar: *says Japanese words and puts flower in Tigerstar's hair*  
Tigerstar: OwO

Firestar: *gets brain freeze* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls on floor and dies*

Bramblestar: Mommy, I have a boo-boo!  
Tigerstar: Oh no, let me see it sweetie.  
Bramblestar: It's bleeding.  
Tigerstar: Honey, it's okay.  
Bramblestar: Will you kiss it?  
Tigerstar: Are you kidding me? That's fucking disgusting. No way.

Brokenstar: I am putting my foot down.  
Bramblestar: Dad.  
Brokenstar: Do I make myself clear? *starts turning invisible*  
Bramblestar: Dad, I'm sorry.  
Brokenstar: *perfectly visible again* Hi sorry. I'm dad.

Tigerstar: Oh you! I'm so pretty... wait, where are the rings? I forgot the rings...  
Tigerstar: *a few seconds later* Hey! Who you calling gay? ... Pfft! You gay, I'm not gay! ... It's not called being gay. It's called being fabulous!


	2. Vines Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one new character for just this chapter that only appears once: Shadowstar

Firestar: It's time to play... who's infected?  
Brokenstar: Is it me?  
Leopardstar: Is it me?  
Tigerstar: Him. *points at Onestar*  
Onestar: *makes pig noises while turning head all the way around*

Firestar: If there's one thing in this house I know how to do is how to cook.  
Bluestar: Alright, what are you making? Fire over there?  
Firestar: *sees food on fire* OH MY GOD!!!

Tigerstar: Oh my god, look at that face.  
Brokenstar: If you're feeling suicidal, then you've come to the right place.

Firestar: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart a- *laughs like an idiot*

Firestar: Don't look now, but the guy behind you is picking his nose.  
Brokenstar: You mean that guy? *points at Leopardstar*  
Firestar: *mouths the word no*  
Brokenstar: Him? *points at Leopardstar*  
Firestar: ... *facepalms*  
Brokenstar: THIS GUY RIGHT HERE?!

Brokenstar: Hey, spell 'me'  
Tigerstar: Okay. M-E?  
Brokenstar: You forgot the 'D'  
Tigerstar: There's no 'D' in 'me'  
Brokenstar: Not yet. *savage glasses appear on Brokenstar*

Bluestar: How can I get my crush to ask me out?  
Firestar: Well, you know how everyone always says "be yourself"? Well don't do that.

Crookedstar: Here comes the jumpkick. *jumpkicks trashcan and falls sideways*

Music: Love me, love me. Say that-  
Onestar: That you love me.  
Brokenstar: I'm so scared...

Bluestar: *plays music on phone*  
Firestar: *holds jar of jam* Ooh! This is my jam. This is my... turn that song off.  
Bluestar: *turns song off*  
Firestar: This is my jam. *kisses jar of jam*  
Bluestar: *rolls eyes*

Bramblestar: Dad, I'm hungry!  
Brokenstar: Hi hungry! I'm dad!  
Bramblestar: Why did you name me this way?

Firestar: It's a beautiful day outside.  
Tigerstar: Not as beautiful as me.  
Firestar: *turns around and looks at Tigerstar* ...boi.

*phone rings*  
Bluestar: Hello?  
Voice: Turn around.  
Bluestar: *turns around*  
Voice: Down here.  
Bluestar: *looks down*  
Mistystar: I can't get up.  
Bluestar: DANG IT, MISTYSTAR!!!

Bramblestar: Mom? What's an orgasm?  
Tigerstar: I don't know. I never had one.  
Brokenstar: *coughs*

Shadowstar: What's the big deal with fangirls anyways? I love toast! But when it pups up, I'm not like... *toast pops up* ... *scream*

Firestar: Bluestar is so annoying.  
Bluestar: I heard you were talking shit about me.  
Firestar: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Leafstar: Hey. I betcha I can hit this note.  
Bluestar: No, please don't.  
Leafstar: *screams*  
Bluestar: ...

Brokenstar: Yo! You late for class!  
Firestar: Rawr XD  
Bluestar: *dances on table in front of Bramblestar*  
Bramblestar: O__O

Firestar: Hey, what's up bro?  
Bluestar: *goes to give Firestar a high five*  
Firestar: *intentionally misses high five* OOOHHHH! *walks away*  
Bluestar: *sighs* I hate you.

Firestar: What's that? You don't like me? *claps and savage glasses appear on Firestar and then he snaps her fingers* Have a nice day.

Tigerstar: I don't know what you're doing with your little friends, but when you're living in my house, we have rules here!  
Bramblestar: Sorry mom. I'm not really fluent and... PFFFFFFFFFT!!!

*some other meme goes here, but I got too lazy to write it out*

Firestar: *dabs*

Tigerstar: *music plays* Hey, hey. *music still playing* I'm gay! *music still plays and then suddenly stops* I have crippling depression.

Tigerstar: *jumps off stage* I'm gay! *laughs*


	3. Vines Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters: Skystar and Thunderstar   
> Thunderstar will be in next chapter as well, but Skystar is only in this chapter.

Firestar: Can't help feeling... we could have had it-  
Leopardstar, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
Firestar: *irritated look*

*music plays*  
Brokenstar: *bangs head on a door*

Leopardstar: Brokenstar! You didn't fucking pay the power bill? Are you serious?  
Tigerstar: When your lights don't work like they used to before~  
Leopardstar: Tigerstar! Shut the fuck up!

Crookedstar: Are you sure that's gonna work?  
Brokenstar: *nods*  
Crookedstar: *approaches Mangle and says something in another language that translates to: I have a small dick*  
Leafstar: *laughs*  
Crookedstar: What the fuck, Brokenstar??  
Brokenstar: *runs*

Thunderstar: Oh! I think that I found myself a unicorn!  
Skystar: *runs towards Thunderstar*  
Thunderstar: How did you get into my house?

*some other meme I couldn't be bothered to type*

Tigerstar: There's no such thing as ghosts!  
*ghost of Yellowfang appears*  
Tigerstar: Okay, that's a ghost.  
Brokenstar: *screams*

Firestar: Yo, do you have paper towels?  
Bluestar: Yea, right up there.  
Firestar: *looks up and reaches the paper towels, but they end up hitting her and she falls*

Onestar: Calling people daddy is gross.  
Tallstar: Stop kinkshaming me.  
Onestar: Kinkshaming is my kink.  
Tallstar: ... *screams*

Crookedstar: Quiet girls be like... *touches Leafstar*  
Leafstar: Stop touching me...  
Crookedstar: *touches Leafstar*  
Leafstar: Stop touching me...  
Crookedstar: *touches Leafstar*  
Leafstar: Stop touching me...  
Crookedstar: *touches Leafstar*  
Leafstar: *raging* STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!

Bluestar: Can I sleep here tonight?  
Firestar: Sure. But I talk in my sleep.  
Bluestar: That's cool.  
Firestar: *some time later* The Fitness Gram Pacer Test is a multi-  
Bluestar: *irritated look*

Tigerstar: *walks out of a room*  
Voice (probably supposed to be Firestar): Tigerstar, go put those corn dogs back.  
Tigerstar: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!!!

Leafstar: Ugh! I have no friends.  
Bluestar: AHEM! Bitch, what am I? A roach?

Bluestar: Hey. Hey. HEY!  
Firestar: *looks up from his sleeping position* What?  
Bluestar: Are you asleep?  
Firestar: ...really??

Crookedstar: Everybody has a gay cousin  
Tigerstar: Bitch, I don't have a gay cousin.  
Crookedstar: ...  
Tigerstar: Wait... oh shit. I am the gay. Oh my god.  
Crookedstar: *facepalms*

Firestar: A girl's laugh really depends on whether or not there's a guy around. If a guy's around... *cute laugh* If he's not... *maniac laughter*

Mistystar: Look! Survivors.  
Bluestar: *sees Crookedstar* Ooh! He's kinda cute...  
Mistystar: O_O *shoots Crookedstar* WHOOPS!

Onestar: Take me into your fucking arms~  
Tallstar: O___O

Bluestar: *holding chocolate bar* Ah! This is so many calories.  
*Firestar and Bluestar look at eachother*  
Firestar: You are a stick bitch.

Crookedstar: So, umm... Basically what I was thinking of is uh... *holds tiara*  
Tigerstar: *punches Crookedstar*  
Crookedstar: Ah, fuck. I can't believe you've done this.

Firestar: If you don't like me, you can just leave. *hand spins*  
Bluestar: ...  
Firestar: Bai bitch!

Tigerstar: Oh my god! The clouds look so pretty! But I'm prettier! Aw!  
Brokenstar: ...

Brokenstar: *head stand, falls over, and screams*


	4. Vines Part 4

Thunderstar: Sure. You may be verified on twitter. But are you verified... in the eyes of god?

Bluestar: *walks down stairs and misses a step*  
*earrape*  
Bluestar: *falls down stairs*

Tigerstar: You! You! You wanna be my boyfriend? Oh running away, huh? *throws rock* SCREW YOU THEN!

Tallstar: I saw you hanging out with Firestar yesterday!  
Onestar: But Tallstar! It's not what you think!  
Tallstar: I won't hesitate, bitch! *shoots Onestar*

Mistystar: I think I have depression.  
Crookedstar: Meh. Get over it.  
Mistystar: Extraordinary. Your motivational words have completely UN-FUCKED MY ENTIRE STATE OF MIND.

Thunderstar: Don't fuck with me! I have the power of god and anime on my side! *intense scream*

Tallstar: What? You're not coming to my tea party? ONESTAR! I MADE BISCUITS!!!

Tigerstar: Finally. Now I can keep these pennies to myself.  
Brokenstar: *walks towards door*  
Tigerstar: What the hell?  
Brokenstar: I smell pennies! *runs towards Tigerstar*  
Tigerstar: *screams*

Tallstar: There is only one thing worse than a rapist. *puts the word child on a board that says rapist* Boom.  
Rowanstar: A child.  
Tallstar: No.  
Rowanstar: O__O

Leopardstar: We have a lot of work to do.  
Brokenstar: Right.  
Tigerstar: Right.  
Leopardstar: And we're going to do it.  
Tigerstar: No playing games.  
Brokenstar: Games?  
Leopardstar: No.  
Brokenstar: Games are fun.  
Leopardstar: Stop.  
Tigerstar: I'm gonna go.  
Leopardstar: No!  
Brokenstar: Here's a game.  
Leopardstar: Nooooooooooo!

Harestar: Nightstar! Your speech was so good!  
Nightstar: Oh my god, really? Cause I didn't even try. It was just like improv.  
Harestar: Oh my god. Why can't you just take a freaking compliment. *scream*

*some dumb meme that I don't want to write out because it's retarded*

Tigerstar: How do you keep your pants up when you're performing? It's incredible!  
Leopardstar: ......Belt.

Nightstar: I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag.  
Tallstar: You spilled *noises IDK how to say* LIPSTICK in my Valentino white bag?

Rowanstar: When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon!  
Brokenstar: Why wait? *kicks Rowanstar straight up*  
Rowanstar: AAAAAAHHHH!

Tallstar: I don't like you.  
Tigerstar: Okay? I don't really care.  
Tallstar: Ooh! I love your attitude! Let's be friends.  
Tigerstar: I'd rather die than be your friend.  
Tallstar: *gasp* That's why you're ugly and your mom adopted you. You know what sister?  
Tigerstar: What?  
Tallstar: I'm dating your dad, and your brother, AND YOUR DOG.


End file.
